Straightedge Promise
by Rawr-Chan
Summary: She promised him she'd never turn up drunk on his doorstep again, but here she is again giggling. However he can't turn her away. When she sobers up she has a different story to tell- but will he believe her? Or is she just covering her tracks? TWO-SHOT
1. Part I

**Authors Note: **I don't own Punk, sadly :P However, I do own Wynter.

* * *

Straightedge Promise

Part I

A thud rang out through the place that CM Punk called home. It startled him from his half sleep on the couch, TV washing lights over him, empty Pepsi can on the floor beside him. He sat up slightly and rubbed his neck, frowning when he heard the giggles coming from his front door. Slowly, he stood up and made his way towards it, frowning even more deeply when he opened it and saw her collapsed on the doormat, giggling.

"Punkie!" She exclaimed when she saw him, giggling even harder, and disappointment flashed in his eyes. Her name was Wynter and she was his best friend, or at least, he had thought she was. A few years back, she'd had a serious drinking problem and whenever he was home (and probably when he wasn't home as well) she turned up on his doorstep, completely drunk, giggling and silly and expecting him to take care of her. Then one day he told her that if she ever turned up there drunk again he wasn't going to let her in and he was going to cut her out of his life. He hated to give her an ultimatum, but she needed to make a choice, the alcohol or him. She chose him, or at least, he had thought she did. She'd committed herself to a straight edge lifestyle, and hadn't turned up drunk on his doorstep again, though she'd had a few slips along the way, he thought she'd left that part of her life behind.

Until tonight. Or this morning, whatever it was. Nonetheless, despite the disappointment he felt, looking down at her drunk, giggling form he couldn't bring himself to turn her away now.

"Honestly Wynter…" He muttered, bending down to scoop her up into his arms. At least she was light, otherwise he might have dropped her squirming form. She was giggling like he was tickling her. He carried her into the house, suddenly feeling more tired than he had been before he opened the door, taking her to a spare room and laying her down on the bed, tucking the blankets in around her. She kept giggling and he shook his head a little bit "Sleep, Wynter."

He felt a little relieved when she nodded and obediently shut her eyes- she didn't like to argue with him. It was now he noticed her tussled hair, and a smear of blood that was right on her hairline. He pulled back the covers a little to look at her, and couldn't find any cuts on her. She lay still, even though he doubted she was asleep yet, and he noticed both her shirt and her skirt were torn, though she didn't seem to have any scratches by them. He sighed and left it for now, pulling the blankets back up over her form and stood up. He left the room, going back to the couch and glancing wearily at the TV, hoping to get her off his mind.

He fell asleep without really realising it, and came too the next morning with a groan, noting her standing in front of him in tears.

"Wynter?" He asked, sitting up awkwardly and blinking a little to clear his vision. She walked over to him quickly and collapsed beside him on the lounge, wrapping her arms around one of his. "Wynter, what the hell is going on?"

She stifled a sob, sniffing a little before she looks up at him… "I know… I know you probably think I got drunk again last night… but I didn't…"

"Oh, so what was that then?" He asked her, raising a brow and tilting his head, though he didn't pry her from his arm.

"Drugs…" She whispered, tears filling her eyes. Anger quickly filled his, but she jumped in again before he could get angry "I didn't take them by choice! My Pepsi got spiked… I went to dance with the girls, and I ordered a Pepsi from the bar… I guess when I wasn't looking… Punk you have to believe me!"

He just stared at her for a moment, face still hard, though he didn't look angry anymore, he was just trying to decide if she was telling him the truth.

"Phil, please!" She was getting desperate- she almost never used his real name. He pulled his arm away from her and stood up, walking around for a moment and rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry Wynter… it's just… I thought I was never gonna find you on my doorstep like that again…"

"You don't believe me?"

"It's not that I don't believe you… it's just… it's hard to deal with after everything that's happened…"

She stood up from the lounge, and he noticed for the first time that she was shivering. After a moment she wiped the tears from her cheek, even though more just took their place. "Could you please take me to the hospital Phil?"

He winced this time at the use of his name. It wasn't like her desperate plea moments earlier. That had been more of a personal thing, her trying to get through to him, the way she said his name just then was hollow, almost affectionless. He really had hurt her.

He nodded a little bit, "Yeah… of course…" He wanted to ask more, but he didn't think it was the right time.

"Can you bring some clothes of yours for me to change into afterwards please?"

He nodded a little bit and went to get something for her, feeling a little bit numb by her sudden request. Nonetheless he put the things in a bag for her and found her standing in the same place in the living room. He walked over and wrapped an arm around her shoulders- she was shivering still underneath his touch. "Come on…" He said softly, leading her out of the room, and the house, over to his car.

The drive to the hospital was a silent one, and when they arrived she went straight up to the nurse, leaving him to wait in an uncomfortable plastic seat. He watched curiously as the nurse wrapped a consoling arm around Wynter and led her through to a room. A couple of other female doctors and nurses went in there, and the first one came out to the desk again, picking up the phone with a frown on her face and making some kind of call. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he just waited for her. Eventually everyone left the room that Wynter was in, and he walked over to the doctor, watching the nurse walk away with some kind of trolley.

"Excuse me, doctor… Uhm… can I see Wynter yet?"

The doctor looked him up and down a moment, and the nurse said he was the one who had brought the young lady in. The doctor shook her head a little before speaking "She asked to be alone, and I believe she wanted to shower." He nodded a little but held up the bag in his hand.

"She'll uh… probably want these. She asked me to grab some clothes for her."

"Right. The nurse will take those in and let you know when you can see her."

Punk nodded at her, handing the bag over to the nurse who took the bag into the room. Again he went to sit in an uncomfortable plastic chair, wondering what was going on.

A little while later the police arrived, and he sat up straighter in his seat as the male officer was pointed in his direction, the female taken into the room Wynter was in. He frowned at the officer as he joined him.

"Officer… what's going on?"

The man looked momentarily confused, "You don't know what's going on?"

"Wynter hasn't really told me anything… I… I mean… she just told me her drink was spiked and then asked me to bring her here…" He left out everything else, the man didn't need to hear their personal history.

The officer nodded and patted the young man's shoulder. "Well son, I don't think it's really my place to tell you what happened."

Confusion flickered over Punk's face and he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Yeah… I understand that…" He said, and the cop gave him a somewhat weary smile.

Eventually the female officer walked out of the room and over to them, glancing at Punk and her partner before her gaze flitted back to Punk. "She's ready to see you now."

He stood up, relieved, glancing between the two cops. "Whatever this is about… take good care of her…"

"We plan to." The woman assured him, and again the man clapped him on the shoulder. He left them to talk, walking quickly to the room Wynter was in, taking a deep breath before turning the door handle and walking in.

She was in a shirt of his and a pair of shorts. She looked thinner than usual since his clothes were somewhat baggy, and she looked like she hadn't stopped crying since he'd left her. He walked over to her quickly, and he felt like his heart was breaking as another tear slipped down her cheek. He sat down beside her, taking her hand and looking into her eyes, frowning.

"Wynter, what happened? Please tell me…"

"You don't believe me…" She whimpered softly, and his frown only deepened again.

"Of course I believe you Wynter… I'm sorry it didn't seem like it earlier." He leant in to hug her, and noticed her flinch before she relaxed into his arms. He waited patiently for her to speak, to tell him what had happened…

"Phil…" He didn't wince this time, his name had affection in it again, "Phil… I was raped…"

It felt like his stomach dropped out, and he felt terrible for even considering that she could have lied. She would never lie about this. His grip slackened, but only momentarily, and then he was hugging her to him tighter than ever.

"Wynter… I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry…" He whispered to her, kissing the top of her head, and fighting back the tears that the sobs she was eliciting made him want to shed. He just held her close and stroked her hair. "Everything's gonna be okay now… I'm gonna take care of you… okay?"

He felt her nod against his chest, her grip almost as tight as his, as if he was her lifeline, and he realised that he quite possibly was. "Please don't let me go…" He made out her whisper into his shirt.

"I won't…" He promised her, though he shifted a little bit, so he was sitting behind her, relaxing back a little so she could rest and fall asleep if need be. Recovering from this was not gonna be easy, but he would help her out.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Okay, so this is the end. I'm thinking you guys are gonna want more of this though, so tell me in the reviews if you would like this to be a two shot :) (And if you want more of They Understand there's a poll on my profile :) )

Anyways, it was my first day back at school today, and I guess it wasn't completely horrible. I figured I'd relax by writing, since I do owe you something. I will be attempting to get the next chapter of I'm Still Me out tomorrow, but if I don't, bear with me, I should have it out by the weekend at least. I'll try and keep updates coming as regularly as I can.

Much love to you guys, so read and review, and remember, let me know if you want this to be a two shot :) I'm happy to give Punk some love.


	2. Part II

**Authors Note: **I only own Wynter. I don't own CM Punk, however, if he was willing to donate himself, I would gladly accept :P Please enjoy :)

* * *

Straightedge Promise

Part II

It had been four months since that day in the hospital where CM Punk had felt like he was gutted, promising his best friend he wouldn't leave her. He was back on the road again and so was she. She was a little jumpy still, and tended to stick by his side a lot, especially if they went out, but she was getting used to people in the company. She spent a lot of time with the Hardys if she wasn't with Punk, and sometimes she stayed with Triple H. She seemed to feel most at ease around them, and although she got along with others, she preferred to have one of the four men she trusted around. She got along well enough with the divas but she wasn't very girly and so she didn't spend much time with them.

Punk glanced at the form of the girl beside him, they were both on his bed and she was fast asleep, curled into his side. He smiled a little bit and stroked her hair gently, watching her affectionately. He'd brought her with him three months ago, and when she had first come she absolutely refused to go anywhere without him. He understood why, but felt a little relieved when she latched onto Jeff Hardy. He had asked her why and she told him it was because Jeff made her feel calm, and safe. Jeff had introduced her to the older Hardy, Matt, and the two clicked right away. The man treated her like a sister immediately, and when Gil visited the brothers on set he took her in like his own daughter. Triple H had also taken the girl under his wing after she'd bumped into him one night at a show. She'd freaked out at first but somehow the man had calmed her down, and after that she thought of him as a close friend.

As much as he hated what had happened to her, he was glad that they were closer than ever now. Looking down at her he realised just how much he really did care about her. Wynter was fairly tall, about 5'8" and she had red hair with blue and green eyes. He'd noticed that recently. They were blue around the outside with a ring of green in the centre- so sometimes they looked green, other times they looked blue. She was skinnier than usual at the moment, since after that day she hadn't been eating as much, but she was eating normally again now and he knew she'd be back to normal soon. She was usually fairly slim, because she worked to keep it that way. That said, if they were having a pizza night, she was gonna eat her pizza, she'd just put in some extra effort the next day. He admired that about her. She wasn't really fussed about her weight as such, more her health because he knew she didn't exercise just to look good.

Then of course, there was her style. He knew her all too well. She had a large tattoo on her back, a floral tree design. He thought that might be a reason why she got along so well with Jeff, considering his tattoo. He remembered she told him once, that she got the tree to symbolise her growth as a person, and much like him, she had the word 'Straightedge' tattooed on her, intertwined in the branches of the tree. They were the most recent addition, and something he knew she was very proud of now. Much like him, her tongue was pierced and she had her lip pierced too, her lowbrets, or as they were often called, snakebites. Her ears were pierced multiple times. All in all, he found her image very sexy, though he had never said anything to her because he didn't want to scare her.

He soon shut his eyes and let himself slip off to sleep beside her, one arm wrapped firmly around her. He wasn't going to let her go any time soon. Just like he'd promised.

* * *

Wynter yawned softly and stretched out as she woke up, one arm resting over Punk's chest, her head tucked under his chin. She shifted a little bit so she could look up at his face, a smile on her lips. They weren't a couple, but they acted a lot like one, and she knew in her heart that she loved him. The arm against his chest shifted to find his hand, and she rubbed her thumb over the back of his hand, studying him for a moment. He had a tiny crease in his brow as he slept, but aside from that he looked peaceful. She had so much to thank him for and she knew there wasn't words enough for it.

He awoke to her eyes on him and offered her a sleepy smile. "Morning Wynter…" He murmured, pressing his lips to her forehead. She couldn't help but let out a soft sigh, squeezing his hand before returning his greeting. She knew they should get up, but she really didn't want to leave his side, more than comfortable to lay here with him. She could feel his other hand gently playing with her hair, and she suddenly knew he felt the same.

"Phil…?" She whispered, and a small smile spread across his face. He loved the way his name sounded when it rolled off her lips, she always filled it with emotion, he'd never heard it that way before.

"Yeah Wynter?" He asked, continuing to gently run her hair through his fingers- she'd told him once that she loved the feeling and ever since then he'd done it because he knew she liked it.

"I don't want to let you go…"

"You don't have to…" He murmured, and he meant it. He loved her, and he knew it now, looking at her, curled into his body. He promised he wouldn't let her go, and she didn't have to let him go. He would keep this moment with him forever.

He watched a small smile curl on her lips, and she shifted against him, moving up so she could look him in the eye. "Promise?"

"I promise Wynter."

"And you'll never let me go?"

"I promise." He repeated himself, smiling at her before she leant in to place a gentle kiss on his lips.

He was a man of his word.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Okay, so TWO SHOT lol!

I hope you liked this part. I do. I think it's sort of fluffy but nice, and I enjoyed writing it. God knows I need some fluff. Anyways, check out my poll. I want to know if you guys would be interested in me setting up a form to take requests in. It wouldn't be a guarantee for you to get a story, but you could send me a PM with the form filled out and I would consider writing a story/one shot for you. What do you think?

Anyways, please do review, I love hearing from you!

This is dedicated to katiedid90, who is one of my most loyal reviewers, as well as Renna33, whose input I've come to look forward to! Not to mention x-twist_of_fate-x who was one of the only two to review the last part of this and she is also Aussie, and from what I can gather, from Sydney like me, which is awesome :) Hardyrhodescenafan1 and BournePriceless54 are also consistent reviewers! Also thanks to HighflyinJeffHardy who has let me bounce ideas off her and is going to help me some with writing matches in stories.

To everyone else that has reviewed a piece of my work so far, THANK YOU, I wish I could mention you all, I really do, but this would get kinda long(er). It really does mean a lot to me, and I hope you see that when I reply to your reviews, because I really do try to always get back to you! :)


End file.
